


Torturous Pleasure

by stopitlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Fluff, Innocent Harry, Jealous Louis, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopitlarry/pseuds/stopitlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall were flirting in Miami. Louis got jealous and 'punished' Harry. Little did he know, Harry would enjoy the punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torturous Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Can you write a fanfic with controlling!Louis and Innocent!Harry? They have a concert in Miami and Harry and Niall are flirting more than ever on stage, then Harry keeps doing little things that make Louis jealous. Once they get alone Louis pushes Harry down and slaps him, which confuses Harry but turns him on. Then Louis is mad more because Harry is enjoying the punishment?
> 
> So, yeah, this was written for a prompt I got on tumblr (http://stop-it-larry.tumblr.com/) self promo, yay. I'm not sure exactly if this is what they wanted, but, I hope I did it justice. I've never written anything like this before so here goes nothing.

Harry had been doing it all night. Maybe not intentionally, but enough for Louis to notice. Louis wasn't exactly jealous of the other boys' relationship with Harry, that would be silly. However, maybe he was a little jealous of how they could be so natural and interact with each other.

See, Louis couldn't be like that around Harry. Not any more. He couldn't make jokes with him or touch him like before and that's what made it worse. That's what really got to Louis.

Tonight, in particular, Harry was being especially carefree. It had started with a Twitter question from a fan whilst they were on stage. ' _Can you ballroom dance?_ ' it had read. Of course none of them could, but Harry and Niall took it upon themselves to try.

Louis was okay with the situation at first; they were only dancing - if it could be called that - but then they started getting a little closer. Harry's hand was settled low on Niall's back, too low for Louis' liking. Louis accepted that it didn't mean anything and began to watch the dancing unfold. Clumsily, both boys tried stepping around each other but their feet ended up tangled together, causing them to fall to a heap on the floor.

Niall was hovering above Harry, who was pinned to the floor and they were face to face, only inches separating them. Louis could feel the anger boiling inside him. Niall should _not_ be that close to Harry, only he was allowed to be. Trying to keep it light hearted, they were in front of the fans after all, he took a couple of steps forward until he was hovering over the two boys on the floor. Nudging Niall's leg, he successfully managed to pull him off of Harry. The realisation was present in both Harry and Niall's eyes that Louis didn't like what happened and they both scrambled to their feet.

After the _incident_ , Harry was treading very carefully around Louis. Not making too many sarcastic comments, not answering back and, more importantly, not being too hands on with the other boys. 

It's not that Harry was afraid of Louis, Louis had the biggest heart and always went out of his way to make other people happy, but Harry just wanted to make _Louis_ happy all the time. There was nothing that Harry liked more than when Louis praised him and told him he did a good job, even if it was something irrelevant. Harry had a feeling that tonight wasn't going to be one of those nights, Louis wasn't going to be pleased with him or tell him he did good. It was going to be an interesting night.

*

Louis had not spoken to Harry after the show, which was unusual. He would always create conversation or at least mention something about it being a ' _great show_ '. That's how Harry knew he was mad - Louis wasn't talking. 

In the dressing room, Louis spoke to all the boys, apart from Harry. In the car on the way back to the hotel, small talk was made, but nothing was aimed at Harry. And now, as Harry and Louis enter their shared hotel room, Louis hadn't as yet uttered a word to Harry.

"Go and get naked. On your hands and knees. Don't even think about touching yourself, I'll be there once I've finished in here." The first thing Louis said to Harry all night, that was it. It wasn't something that Harry was going to question, Louis had told Harry to do something. So, with a simple nod of the head, Harry quickly made his way to their shared room. 

Once he was there, he stripped himself of his clothes and got on the middle of the hotel rooms king size bed. Harry knew for a fact that Louis didn't like Harry on his hands and knees as much as he liked Harry's current position. Yes, he was on his knees and his legs were spread how Louis liked, but he was on his forearms with his head resting in his hands. Louis had once told him that he looked ' _beautiful_ ' like that and that is something Harry will remember forever.

After around ten minutes of Louis leaving Harry alone in the bedroom, Louis thought it would have left Harry to think enough while he was gone. Truth be told, Louis wasn't doing anything in the adjoining room, just pottering around and doing pointless things that would waste time and further rile Harry.

Entering the room, Harry lifted his head to check it was in fact Louis. "Louis, I-"

"Did I say you could talk? No, I don't think I did, Harry, did I?" Louis bit back, harshly. Once the words left his mouth, he felt a wave of guilt wash over him, but it lasted seconds. Weirdly, the worry on Harry's face and the way his eyes shone like tears would fall from them any second, was turning Louis on. 

"No, Lou, m'sorry. Just - why?" Although Harry was questioning, Louis was willing to give him this one. He wanted to explain to Harry exactly what he had done wrong and maybe then, Harry would understand.

"Oh, was that not made clear enough? Maybe Niall would know, since you were all over him tonight. Acting like a slut, Harry. I know you were doing it on purpose, but you're only allowed to be a slut for _me_ and me only. Got that?" They had never done this before. Louis had never spoken to Harry like this, however he was hoping Harry wouldn't take it too seriously, he would never, ever set out to hurt him.

"Lou, we were just messing. I only want you- just you. Sorry, I-" Louis cut Harry off before he could say any more.

"No more, Harry. If you want to act like a slut, that's fine by me. I'll treat you like one."

A high pitched whine was produced from Harry at that moment, obviously, he was liking the thought of being laid out for Louis and used.

With that spurring him on, Louis went at pulling his clothes off, leaving only his boxers on. If he was going to show Harry who he belonged to, he wasn't going to give himself over all at once, that part would come later. 

Joining Harry on the bed, he perched himself in between his parted legs. He leant over Harry, placing a kiss where his shoulder met his neck and mouthed ' _mine_ ' into the soft, tanned skin there. He then proceeded to place soft, teasing, butterfly kisses down Harry's spine, stopping at the bottom of his back.

Louis moved his hands to settle on Harry's bum. He loved his bum. It was tiny, in comparison to Louis' own, nevertheless he still loved to grab it, squeeze it and- _slap_ -

As thoughts of Harry's bum were processing through Louis' head, he brought a hand up only to bring it down again, right on Harry's left bum cheek. It made a loud sound as skin met skin. Almost immediately after Louis' hand had come into contact with Harry' bum, a subtle red hand mark appeared on the plump skin. Louis stared at it in awe, continuing to kneed the other cheek as he did.

Bringing his face down closer to Harry's bum, he placed a soft kiss on the reddened skin, only to bring his hand down harder, this time pulling a groan from Harry. Before Harry could speak - Louis knew Harry would say something because Harry _always_ had something to say - he grabbed both of Harry's cheeks in his hands and pulled them apart. He moved his face to the left slightly and licked a long stripe from the bottom of Harry's back, over his hole, to the back of his balls and back again, dipping his tongue in Harry's hole teasingly as he went.

Bringing his right hand up, he hit it on Harry's right cheek and, this time, kneaded the skin instantly after. 

"Louis, please-" Harry was beginning to whine and, that was when Louis knew Harry was desperate for something, _anything_. 

With a final hand being brought down on Harry's left cheek, Louis began to work on opening Harry up. He bought his tongue out to lick over Harry's hole again, dragging it down to Harry's balls and over his hole again. Upon reaching his hole, he circled his tongue around the rim. He could feel Harry pushing his hips back slowly, rocking them and building a rhythm. 

"Stop." With that one command, Harry stilled all his movements, placing his head in his hands again.

With a mumbled "Good boy" into his skin, Louis continued where he'd left off. Pushing his tongue deeper inside Harry instantly, producing a high pitched whine from the boy beneath him, it only spurred Louis on more. He started pushing his tongue in further, swirling it around and driving Harry wild. Louis had moved his hands to Harry's hips in order for him to stop moving so much.

"Being so good for me now, Harry. Is it because you're getting what you want? Wanting me to _punish_ you?" Louis was teasing Harry now, knowing he was enjoying the torturous pleasure.

"Yeah, Lou, please-please, m'sorry. Just, please- your tongue." Harry was unsure of what to say now, Louis was reducing him to a blabbering mess and was enjoying every second. 

Licking one last stripe over Harry's hole, Louis pulled back, breaking all contact from Harry.

"Lou?" Harry was confused as to what Louis was doing, however he only reached into their draw to the side of the bed to retrieve the lube.

"M'here, Harry. Being so good for me, baby." Even though Louis was meant to be _punishing_ Harry, he knew Harry got off on praise, so he thought he'd throw some his way. 

Once he'd opened the lube and slicked up three of his fingers, he dragged one over Harry's hole. Without waiting any longer, he pushed one inside, not feeling the resistance he usually would due to opening Harry up with his tongue first. As soon as his index finger was in, up to the knuckle, he felt Harry instantly relax, his whole body going pliant in Louis' arms.

Confident that Harry had relaxed enough and, after working him open with one finger, he pulled it out and added a second, stretching Harry more. Gradually, he began scissoring his fingers, pulling them out, only to thrust in, harder.

Once three fingers were inside Harry and Louis thought he was stretched enough, he withdrew them and got a groan from Harry. "Lou, what're you doing?"

"Turn over, Harry. On your back. Wanna see your face." Whatever Louis says, goes, so without further ado, Harry rolled over. Now that he was facing Louis, with him in between his legs, it was a better sight for Harry. No longer was his face pushed into the pillows. Now he could see Louis' face. The soft caramel hair that seemed more dishevelled since when he last looked at his face, his eyes, which were more black than their usual shining blue and, his thin lips that had a slight sheen to them, obviously from what he was doing earlier.

Leaning down, Louis put his forehead to Harry's, only inches separating them now. It was Harry to break the intense stare, fluttering his eyelids closed and bringing his face up to Louis' in order to place a soft kiss on his lips. Before Louis could get too carried away, he broke the kiss, his lips instead finding Harry's neck, sucking a deep purple mark.

"Lou, please." The desperation for _something_ was evident in Harry's voice even more, now.

"I still don't remember saying you could speak, Harry." With that, he brought his hand into contact with Harry's inner thigh. Lightly hitting it, then squeezing it in his hand. 

Harry immediately fell silent, only his heaving breathing audible. 

With one last kiss to Harry's neck, he pulled away to find the lube again, this time taking a generous amount and coating his hard cock in it. Holding the base, as not wanting to come too quickly, he guided himself towards Harry's entrance. Without warning Harry, he pushed halfway in. 

"Tell me how much you want it, Harry." Louis demanded.

"Louis, want you- so, so much. P-please, wait one second though. Want you so much." Harry was torn between, wanting Louis to wait, giving him time to adjust and letting him have his way with Harry.

Once Louis was certain Harry was okay - he still wanted Harry to enjoy it, it would be no fun otherwise - he pushed himself all the way in, till he was balls deep, Louis' bum meeting Harry's hips.

Sensing Harry's eagerness to move, Louis pulled all the way out and pushed roughly into Harry. _Again and again_ until Harry was keening high in the back of his throat, unaware of what he was saying.

"Tell me how much you want it Harry, how much you like it, baby."

"Love it so much Louis, Love _you_. Love it when you fill me up this much, with your cock, so lovely." Harry was falling over his words and not making coherent sentences any more.

"So pretty for me, Harry. Let me do whatever you want, be my slut, letting me use you like this. I know you love it." Louis' voice was faltering, also, however he was trying to keep that from Harry. He didn't want it to be obvious how much he liked this, although he was sure Harry knew anyway. 

Harry was unable to form words any longer as Louis was thrusting into him. Alternating his thrusts, some were slow, long and deep others, more quick, short and rougher. On one particularly slow one, Louis found what he was looking for the whole time.

"N-no, Louis. Yes, do it again. Please, please." The tight bundle of nerves inside Harry was being hit over again, building Harry to his finish.

Louis continued to drive into Harry over and over, placing kisses on his neck, shoulders and lips. Anywhere he could reach. Occasionally he would mouth " _mine ___" or " _love you ___" or " _so beautiful ___" into Harry's skin.

___"Close, Louis, won't last," Harry just about managed to get out._ _ _

___"Me too, love, so-so good," Was all Louis could respond._ _ _

___Realising that Harry would need some help, he trailed his hand down awkwardly to reach in between them. He matched his hand on Harry's cock with his thrusts. That together pushed Harry over the edge. With a loud grunt, Harry came over Louis' hand and his stomach. It was the hardest he had came in a while. His head thrown back, neck exposed, pretty pink lips parted and his back arched off the bed._ _ _

___That's what pushed Louis over the edge, too. With a few more thrusts, he was coming inside Harry. His breathing heavy and head thrown back. He knew he made a mess, his own fault for not using a condom but Harry was so _tight ___and so _hot ___, it drove him crazy. And no, no, Louis. Do not think about that again. Getting hard again was the last thing on his mind at this moment._ _ _

_____Opening his eyes and pulling out of Harry, he realised that Harry was already staring up at him, eyes shining bright with a wide grin on his face._ _ _ _ _

_____"Thank you, Louis. I love you so much. Always so good to me."_ _ _ _ _

_____"I'm guessing you enjoyed your _punishment_ then, babe?"_ _ _ _ _

_____"If that was a punishment, m'gonna be wanting that more often, Lou." Came Harry's witty response. _God_ , he was so gone for this boy. _ _ _ _ _

_____Louis lifted himself off Harry's chest, where he was placed and tucked himself under Harry's arm. With a mumbled "Love you" exchanged between them, they fell asleep one after the other. Harry still with a smug smile on his face, an arm wrapped around Louis' shoulders and Louis, with his face tucked in Harry's neck and an arm and leg thrown over Harry's body._ _ _ _ _

_____Perfect._ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my life xoxox


End file.
